Not Again
by Questionablelight
Summary: Minerva’s mum try’s to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who’s the hubby-to-be?
1. Minerva's owl

Not again!

Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?

Disclaimer: if only, if only, if only………

Chapter one: Not again

* * *

Damn, Damn, DAMN!

Bloody Hell! Not again, why me? Why must it always be me?

Throwing the piece of parchment from her in disgust, Minerva McGonagall answered her own question.

Because all my other sisters are married.

Oh damn them all she thought as she picked up her bitter tirade against her family again.

The abandoned letter from her mother started glowing, illuminating the sickly green loopy handwriting belonging to her mother.

_My Dearest Minnie _

_How are you lately? Still enjoying teaching, I'm sure that you are. You have wanted to be a teacher since you were about 8 and very eager to go to Hogwarts yourself just like your big brother's had. Oh your antics were so funny to watch although sometimes you did take yourself a little too far. It was never until Daretor told you that they would not take you if you were a naughty girl that you behaved yourself. _

_We miss you here at home. Your father and I both wish that you would come home to visit more often. I am sure that the new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, would allow you time on weekends to visit us if only you would ask. Please I don't need to hear that rubbish that you are too busy. You have always been a very organised girl, you can most certainty make time for your own family. If not then you must need to prioritise your time better. Must I remind you that you promised me that you would be at the family get together this weekend._

_Speaking of the family get together, I don't suppose you remember your old school friend Adian? Well I ran into him the other day in Diagon ally. He remembers you quite well despite the length of time that both of you have been out of school. I took the liberty of inviting him to our family get together. You know I really don't know why we persist calling it a family get together when it has not just been family for a very long time now. I must say that Adian is a very good-looking young man, also from what I hear a ladies man. Yet he doesn't seem to have found the right woman for him though, as he is still unmarried and better yet, single. _

_Now my dear I know the last one didn't work out, but who is making the prediction that this one also will not work out? You never know. Maybe in a few years from now you will be married and most thankful to me for my efforts._

_All being said and done, I must suggest that you take up his offer of dinner which undoubtedly will be coming very soon as I told him that we were talking about him only the other day. If I am not mistaken I think he was quite taken with the idea you were thinking and talking about him. _

_Oh my look at how much I have rambled. I simply must be going Minnie._

_Best wishes, and all my love_

_Mum_

The memory of the last time still stood clear in her minds eye.

Ivan was quite handsome, or as her students would say 'hot', yet most unfortunately it would appear that he stood in the sex appeal line twice, and completely missed out on intelligence, wit and integrity. How could some one who held such an esteemed and high position at Grigots be so ignorant of everything, was beyond her comprehension. He understood nothing of how the world worked even though he lived smack bang in the middle of it. Not to mention the fact he didn't realise that women were not expected to not work and only breed up children anymore. Society thank god now accepted that women could hold jobs and were not to be subjected to the controlling desires of men. Yet Ivan was and still is stuck in a time warp, he believed that when he would come home his dinner would be a perfect home cooked, hot meal, ready for his consumption. It had only been his mother doubting her capability to cook that started the alarm bells ringing in her head. Although she did have something to base her concerns upon. Minerva could not cook what so ever!

Just because all her sisters and even her brothers were married did not, I repeat DID NOT mean that she had to be as well, Minerva thought as her anger gained grip over her emotions again.

Honestly did her mother not think her capable of finding a Husband by herself?

She only wants you to be happy, the voice of reason suggested in her tumult of thoughts. Whoa where the hell did that come from, what side are you on thought?

Damn it even her own thoughts were against her.

"Bugger, I really am insane, just like Poppy is always telling me. I am arguing with my own thoughts!" she muttered audibly.

Oh this always happens when she does this to me. I swear to god she knows exactly what she is doing as well. Mum knows that I can't just tell them that I don't want to see them, or discuss possible relationships with them. Whenever I do all I can think about is the one relationship that a truly want. Albus was all I could ever want or need and so much more, but he is my best friend and I must not entertain those thoughts. It is very wrong of me, she concluded.

There is no way possible that Albus could ever feel anything other than friendship for me. Honestly even if he did, it would go against work ethics, and the councilors would never condone such behavior. But that doesn't stop me from wanting him, nothing in all these years has and most likely nothing ever will. No I must stop this Minerva thought mentally berating herself for her line of thought. How many times have I been through this. It is driving me up the walls! Honestly by the time I'm 100 I'll most likely in all probability, be insane.

No! NO! She repeated more forcefully;

This will not do. From now on I will not think like this, I must not, and therefore I will not. I will do my best to get on with my life because pinning away after Albus is not getting me anywhere. Why not take this chance that my mother has given me.

I remember Adian, tall and blond, always had time for some one else. You know this could work out after all…..

Her train of thought was stopped suddenly as a large black owl swooped through her window. It landed smoothing onto her desk, where she had first sat down after seeing the white family owl, Snowy fly into her room.

The unfamiliar black owl stood patiently, but looked at her with expectation. It obviously was anticipating some kind of reaction from her, not the frozen look it was receiving now.

With stiff fingers, Minerva, untied the letter from the owl. This must have been the one that her mother mentioned from Adian. Well here goes, regardless of what it says I am going to suggest dinner even if he doesn't, like Mum believes.

Opening up the letter somewhat slowly, she calmed her nerves and read.

_Minerva _

_Wow it really has been a long time since I have seen you last. The last time I think was at the Ministry dinner/dance night. You looked really stunning if my memory serves me correctly. How are you lately? Your mother told me that you were teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts, are you enjoying it much? You always seemed to like transfiguration when we were at school. I most unfortunately was not all that great at it. _

_I must get to the point of this letter before I make it too long and need another roll of parchment. _

_If your not too busy with all your responsibilities would you care for dinner sometime? Just name a time and place and I will be able to be there. At the moment my calendar is extremely flexible, or in other words free so it doesn't matter what date. _

_I wait for your reply._

_Adian _

_P.S Send it back with Hermes, I told him to stay so he should still be there._

Looking up at the black owl with interest, which still stood patiently on her desk, she pulled out a spare piece of parchment. Hermes, interesting..

The Greek Olympian messenger God, a good choice of name she mused silently.

On the piece of parchment she wrote:

_Dear Adian _

_Does tomorrow night sound good to you? As it's a Friday it is very easy to get away from my responsibilities here at Hogwarts. _

_My mother told me that she invited you to our family get together, you didn't mention if you were going or not in your letter, so are you? I can understand if you don't want to go, honestly I'm not sure even I want to go. But I promised my mother I would, so there you have it. _

_To be honest I'm not really sure where we should go, so why don't we meet up somewhere and go from there?_

_Minerva. _

She tied the piece of parchment to the stone still, black owl's leg. He seemed to want to create the image of being the epitome of a post owl. He's succeeding very well Minerva mused, wishing that Shadow her own midnight coloured owl would behave the same way or at least similar.

Watching Hermes fly back out her window, Minerva thought back to only yesterday when her highly-strung owl had bit Serverus on the nose for making a rude comment about her punctuality. He was absolutely livid. It had been quite amusing, well she corrected, it would have been if he hadn't tried to hex Shadow into the next millennium.

Shadow was currently down at Hagrid's and being nursed back to health, much to the poor owl's dislike. She didn't get along with Fang very well, but then very few animals got on well with the large, over enthusiastic boarhound.

Picking up her Mother and Adian's letters to show Poppy. Minerva started to get ready for breakfast because Albus would be there soon to escort her. A tradition, which had started many years ago.

As Minerva completed the last few remaining tasks, she resolved to go and find out if she would be able to keep Shadow in her rooms and nurse the poor owl back into health herself.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued……._

* * *

P.S If anyone is wondering about TD, I have so many chapters written but my stupid, frustrating comp is currently dead and I refuse to give it the satisfaction of me typing it out again. 


	2. Albus' owl

Not again!

Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?

Disclaimer: if only, if only, if only………

Chapter Two: Albus' Owl

* * *

Albus had also received an owl that morning. Well to tell the truth he had received many but they were mainly from his admirers among the wizardry community, much to his dislike.

But the owl, which stuck in his mind, was that from the Ministry of Magic. It stated that his good friend Lloyd Beruna had retired from his as Minister position due to demands of his family and the council wanted Albus to replace Lloyd as Minister.

Albus was widely known as the greatest wizard of the age, ever since his defeat of Grindelwald which most tended to believe that he did by himself. He naturally did not defeat the Dark Wizard by himself, even if he could have (which he doubted), Albus liked to believe that he had more common sense than to go off alone to fight such a powerful wizard such as Grindelwald.

Yet it was alone he seemed to have completed this feat. It was remarkable about how many books never mentioned those who helped him, some of which died whilst helping him. His own best friend Minerva and Lloyd himself had been there when Albus had out maneuvered Grindelwald.

At the thought of Minerva his thoughts were pushed off onto another tangent, forgetting the important decision that he would later have to make.

He could still remember the fear he had felt clench his heart when he saw Minerva enter the battlefield. He had known that she was an Auror, and highly capable of defending herself, but even then which was only about ten or eleven years ago he had loved her. Although it was platonic, well so he had thought. Minerva had been like a sister to him at first an then later his best friend when she had come to teach at Hogwarts. It was not until recent years that he realised that his feelings went beyond mere friendship. He wanted a life with her, complete with marriage and children. He knew that Minerva would be an excellent mother one day, but he wanted her to be the exclusive mother of HIS children, he wanted to watch he grow round with HIS child, their child.

"Albus old mate, how many times must you torture yourself. You have to stop longing for her", Albus despaired audibly before continuing the sentence in his head.

You're far too old for her and she deserves someone her own age. You must stop the fantasizing for what you cannot have. But even as he told himself this he knew that he couldn't give up, his love for her wasn't something that could be stopped. So he would continue to long for what he couldn't have, he would love her from a distance, she deserved a full life with someone who was not always tied up with the wizardry world's fate.

He forced himself to remember instead her brother Daretor Mcgonagall, the eldest son in the Mcgonagall clan, and one third of the triad. Daretor Mcgonagall, Lloyd Beruna, and Albus Dumbledore. The three had first met on their very own trip with the Hogwarts Express. They had struck up an odd friendship, and after being sorted into the same house, Griffindor, their friendship became very close knit. When they had first left Hogwarts and all working at the Ministry of magic, they had even shared a flat together. Over the years, and even after they had gone their own ways they had still maintained a strong relationship. Minerva had been born after they had completed their tuition at Hogwarts, yet as she grew older she often stayed in their flat. She had been such an energetic child, with such an enthusiasm for life that he and Lloyd had no other option than to love her like a sister.

A sudden burst of flame and a melodic note, which trumpeted Fawkes arrival, disturbed Albus from his reminiscing thoughts.

Looking at his watch, the one with all the planets moving around the dial, Albus realised that he was almost going to be late for breakfast and he was only half ready!

Using his wand to complete the final touches he hurried down the corridors to a particular painting and knocked. When Minerva slid aside the painting, he spoke a few chosen words and escorted her to breakfast like he did every other morning, chatting with her earnestly along the way.

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be continued…**_

P.S thanks for the reviews, they really made my day. If it weren't for you then I wouldn't be battling a school computer to post this right now in my free! It has this strange habit of spelling everything the American way and if not then it jiberish!


	3. Unknown Owl

Not again!

Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?

Disclaimer: if only, if only, if only………

Chapter Three: Unfamiliar Owl

* * *

Breakfast was a casual affair just like any other morning until an unfamiliar owl to Albus' eyes landed in front of Minerva causing her to blush slightly.

This intrigued Albus, as it was a very rare stimulus that could cause Minerva to blush, even if it was only a slight colouring of her ivory cheeks. Yet curious as he was, he had learnt the hard way not to pry into Minerva's life, even if he was her best friend. She would tell him in her own sweet time if she wanted or needed to.

Minerva felt her face heat slightly when the black owl she had seen fly out her window not that long ago returned to her dropping a letter on her unused bread and butter plate. Slipping the note into her pocket to read later she couldn't help a sideward glance at Albus. She could tell that he was enormously curious as to who was writing to her and what it was about, as his sharp, observant eyes naturally didn't miss the colouring of her cheeks which, damn it, she could help! And because she couldn't help looking at Albus she knew that it was futile to try not to love him. She knew that he would always have her heart as of that moment, yet she counted I can't wait forever. Excusing herself from the table she left too start getting ready for her lessons, 3rd year's were first up. It was only after she was already in her classroom she realised that she forgot to show the other letters to Poppy.

Albus couldn't help but become even more intrigued when Minerva excused herself from the table only minutes from slipping the unopened letter into her pocket.

What on earth could be so private that she couldn't open at the table? She must know by now that no one would look over her shoulder out of respect for her privacy, and even if that wasn't enough he knew that none of his colleagues would do it in fear of provoking her famous temper.

Then I dawned on him. She had an admirer; some one was sending her love notes. Some one was courting her. A sharp pang of jealousy shot through his heart.

Even though this was what he wanted for her, now that it had happened he didn't know what to do. Quickly excusing himself from the table, he didn't resume his thoughts until he was safe in his office away from the curious glances that everyone else was now giving him.

Once he was safely protected behind his solid wood desk his thoughts drifted back to Minerva.

With a sinking heart he knew that the letter had to be from a man. A man who obviously had some interest in Minerva, but the question was did she have interest in him?

If she was blushing at receiving a letter from him then I guess that the answer would be yes Albus concluded bitterly. He had known that it would hurt to know she was with another man, but he had thought himself capable of getting though it. He had overestimated greatly because knowing that she was in a relationship meant that the fragile hope he hadn't realised that he was carrying had shattered into a thousand sharp shards each ripping into his soul.

But what if it wasn't a love letter, what if it was something else? Usually Albus didn't place much on a 'what if' because they were very chancy, but his optimistic personality was hard to beat into submission at times. And this seemed to be one of them.

Feeling slightly better Albus decided to just play things by year. He really had no control over Minerva's life, well could somewhat if he wanted to but he wasn't a man who threw his weight around much. Abusing positions of power was one thing that Albus detested.

Oh well, she had a free before lunch I'll go see her then, maybe she will tell me something about this letter.

Little did he know that some one else would soon come to that same conclusion somewhere else in the castle.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle some one else was also pondering about Minerva's reaction to a particular letter this morning over breakfast. She had seen Minerva quickly excuse herself from the table and Albus not long after.

Poppy knew that Minerva loved Albus, and she was certain that their newly appointed headmaster felt very similar about her best friend. The only solution that she could think of was that they were finally starting to see it for themselves, well one could only hope she thought.

Yet somehow she didn't think that was it.

No, she had a gut feeling that it was something else was the reason behind this morning's actions. Pity though, she thought, they really were perfect for each other the only problem was that their friendship stopped them from seeing it.

Looking at the clock, which hung on the infirmary wall she realised, that Minerva had a free period right now before lunch, a perfect time to interrogate her about this letter, and the meaning behind it.

_Earlier that morning…_

Minerva had entered her classroom and immediately opened up the letter. Once again it flattered her, but not to the point that it was annoying or stupid. It had been decided that he would meet her at the front gates of Hogwarts tonight, and from there they would go to muggle London. He hadn't said that he was going to her family get together but left it for her to decide, this earned him a couple of brownie points she thought and started to smile.

The day continued as usual, the minor mishaps that occurred when spells went wrong were naturally considered normal and as a result Minerva felt quite happy and content. She was going out tonight and she was going to enjoy herself. She hadn't gone out some where with some one unrelated from Hogwarts for quite some time now and she hadn't 3ealized until now how she missed it. The freedom of being herself with out having to uphold her teaching façade.

Before she knew it her classes had ended and she had a whole hour before lunch to do, as she liked. She had just pulled out a transfiguration textbook that she was currently reading and settled in when Poppy waltzed right on in with a glint in her eye, which could only mean trouble for Minerva.

Startled out of her reading Minerva glared at Poppy who finished walking up to her desk. But then she remembered the letters that she still had to show Poppy and stopped glaring at her while pulling the letters out of her pocket.

"It's a good thing that you came by Poppy I must show you these letters, my mother is setting me up again you see, and I'd like your opinion about this guy. You might even remember him, he was in our year. Adian?"

At the sound of that name Poppy's face flickered with pain, and inside her heart clenched. Adian. Adian Schmendrick the very man that she had fallen for only a few years ago while at Medi School.

Minerva hadn't missed the painful look that had so quickly flickered across her friend's face and sent Poppy a questioning look before starting to speculate what caused it.

Poppy who had first come here to interrogate Minerva soon had the tables turned on her, and after only a few minutes of careful questioning by Minerva, Poppy told all within her heart.

After a few silent moments, where they both reflected upon their respective loves, Minerva broke the silence by saying,

"Oh the joys of unrequited love, isn't it amazing what it does to us?"

The comment didn't quite have the same effect Minerva had hoped, but then her brand of humor didn't quite match other peoples.

Due to a lack of response from Poppy she tried again, this time trying to be reassuring.

"I tell you what Poppy, I am going to help you get noticed okay. I personally know how it feels to fall in love with the most amazing man. My every wish is to spend the rest of my life with him, and you feel the same right, so you're going to get it okay? I'm going to help you get your dream ……

Albus who had just stopped in the doorway when he heard the murmur of voices inside and listened harder, curiosity always was his downfall. He had thought that Minerva was helping one of her precious cubs through some matter, but he wished that he hadn't heard what she said. His curiosity, which had got the better of him, now meant that his earlier thoughts of "what if's" were pointless he had lost her if she was already talking about love. Disgusted with himself and in pain he fled back to the protective familiarity of his rooms. He left before Minerva finished….

…" Because I will never get mine from the one man who can give it, Albus."

"Minerva I thank you for your help but how can you do anything. I mean you haven't seen him for years now and if he is looking at you as a potential lover he obviously doesn't want me!"

"Poppy that may be but, maybe if I introduced you somewhere… I know! How about you come to my family get together! Adian was invited so I can introduce you to there. Its perfect."

"Oh please Poppy I know it will work out" Minerva added at the skeptic look from her friend.

"Okay I'll give it ago, but only if you invite Albus."

Minerva started to protest, but then decided against it. Maybe it was time that Albus knew after all how she felt about him. Maybe when he said that he didn't and couldn't feel that way about her she could finally set her feelings in a grave.

"Right, well its decided. I will invite Albus and you will talk to Adian at my family get together. As that's settled could I interest you in some lunch?"

Laughing, even if it was still somewhat tearful, Poppy consented.

Together they walked to lunch.

* * *

Albus however was far from wanting lunch. He had told himself earlier not to get his hopes up, but he had. He couldn't help it. That slim possibility though was gone now. He had heard her. Granted she hadn't mentioned that her lover felt the same about her, but Albus knew it would only be a matter of time; who couldn't love her?

Yet he conceded that if he didn't go to lunch then Minerva would come in and investigate why he wasn't there. Which would be worse than having to sit through a meal right next to her, knowing that he could never have her the way in which he desired. Smiling bitterly he decided that going to lunch was the lesser of the two evils, even if he didn't have much of an appetite left.

And with that he made his way out of his office, down the stairs and through the corridors to the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N I have just had it pointed out to me by a good friend that in chpt 1 the dinner was meant to happen that night not tomorrow as I had previously claimed. Sorry! My excuse is that I write when I can't sleep early in the morning. 


	4. Mistake or perhaps not?

Not again!

Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?

Disclaimer: if only, if only, if only………

Chapter one: A Mistake or Not?

* * *

Much later that evening…

Minerva had sat through dinner, although all she ate was a piece of bread.

She had told Albus earlier that she was going out tonight into London, if by any chance she was needed at Hogwarts. He had looked somewhat pained when she had told him, but she put it down to something personal. Apart from asking Albus if he was okay, to which he answered yes, she could pry no more. He would tell her if he wanted to, and if not, she wouldn't press.

Her dilemma now however was, what do I wear!

She couldn't wear her practical emerald robes, one because they weren't appropriate, and two they were going to Muggle London. It was slightly hard to fit in with Muggles if you didn't dress like one. This meant that she had 3 choices; and all were bound to give Adian the wrong idea as they clung to her slim frame and showed a bit more of her skin than she was happy about. Deciding that black was better than crimson or pale blue, she quickly put it on.

With her hair already done, all she had to do was put on matching black shoes, and get her bag.

Looking at the mahogany grandfather clock which had just seconds before chimed 8:30, Minerva walked over to her portrait entrance, pushed it open and accidentally hit Albus smack bang in the face.

"Oh my God, Albus I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there… are you okay? No broken nose or anything else? I'm real-" Minerva started until Albus cut her off

"Minerva! Calm down. It's okay, I'm okay." He started to rub his nose and added ruefully "Though I'm not sure my nose would thank you right now for it."

"Oh Albus, I'm sorry I really am. I don't suppose there is anything I can do for your nose though, maybe you should go see Poppy to make sure it's not broken or anything."

"Ah Minerva, ever the Mother. I'm alright truly, I wouldn't want to disturb Poppy for something as small as this." His breath caught though when he saw the look in Minerva's eyes.

Mothering, MOTHERING! Is that what he thinks a little concern is, well I show him mothering. And before she had stopped to think about what she was doing, she lent up to kiss his nose. And from there it was only a very, very short distance to his lips.

She couldn't believe that she was finally kissing Albus, his lips tasted slightly of chocolate she thought. She felt him stiffen though and knew she shouldn't be doing this, pulling away she looked at Albus. It was his eyes that she would blame later, they seemed to search into her, and draw it out before she could stop it.

"I love you…" it wasn't until the words were said out loud that realisation dawned upon her. It was too much to take, and courage had left her, she fled. It wasn't until she was in the entrance hall that she stopped and fixed herself up in the mirror. Thankfully the damage was minimal.

Albus was still in a state of shock; he couldn't believe that Minerva, beautiful Minerva had kissed him. Her lips were as soft as they looked he thought absently. It had been to late he'd realised he had stiffened in shock instead of kissing her back.

And then she said she loved him… She loved him? Was that what she really said?

Thinking back he recalled the way she looked at him, and then 'I love you'. She had said it, he wasn't dreaming. The look that was in her eyes, the look of love as she said it was imprinted in his mind. She loved him, it wasn't hopeless. She loved him.

To Albus everything was blurred, all he could see was Minerva. Yet she had run away, he had blown it. Damn his body for being so shocked. But had he blown it?

What about her lover, the man she wanted to marry? Did she mistake him for that man? No she couldn't have, still Albus couldn't help but think what now?

Running to the window he saw Minerva meet a man at the gates.

His keen eyes took in every action between them. As far as he could tell there was no sign that they were lovers. There was no hugging, kissing, or even linkage of arms. He saw the man pull something out of his pocket, and them both grab hold of it. A portkey he realised as they both disappeared, presumably off to London.

Deciding he had to know for sure Albus hurried out onto the grounds, once he was past the gates, he transfigured his robes into muggle clothing and apparated to London.

Having no idea where they would be, he pulled out his wand and muttered a few well-chosen words. An image of Minerva walking into a restaurant not far from where he was flickered in front of Albus. With a flick of his wand it was gone again.

* * *

Minerva was having a wonderful time. Adian shared many common interests with her, and as they conversed she found herself forgetting about Albus and the kiss. They were so open; she found it was so easy to tell Adian things she wouldn't have told anyone normally. She could also tell it was the same for him.

Desert came and went, and it wasn't until the coffee came that she felt the atmosphere change. Looking Minerva in the eye Adian spoke.

"Minerva, I have to say this… but I don't quite know how to put it."

Minerva sensed that what he was going to say was really important for him, and she also had something to tell him to, she had been waiting for the right moment all night. Giving him an encouraging nod she gave him all her attention.

"It's been a great evening and I really enjoyed it, but I… but it can only stay as one evening. That is I mean we have to stay as friends…. I'm sorry if you err, thought… um… Otherwise."

Minerva felt suddenly much better; she had been worried about hurting his feelings, to find out that she didn't have to was a blessing.

"Adian", she started smiling "would you believe that I was about to say something similar? Do you mind me asking why though?"

He gave her a searching look, and he seemed to be satisfied by what he found, as he mumbled, " I already love some one else. Some-one who I don't think even knows who I am."

After his admission Minerva also told him her own reasons.

"I know how you feel, I love some one as well. I have loved them for awhile now but … well we work together and I don't think they had any idea how I feel."

Adian was dragged out of his own thoughts at what Minerva said, and his curiosity was resurrected at who it was. Yet when he thought about it he could only think of one person. Albus.

"Albus?" he questioned softly. Within only a single dinner they had become close, possibly a remains of their friendship at Hogwarts was the blame.

With an intake of breath at his perceptiveness, she agreed.

"Yes, who is it that you…." she stopped there unsure about how to end.

"It was a woman that I met when I was doing my prac at St Mungo's, Poppy Pomfrey. Yet the silly thing is I have no idea where she is these days, I should have told her when I could but I… I couldn't. To this day I still don't know why really."

"Possibly because you didn't think that she would feel the same way?" Minerva said, using her own excuse for not telling Albus.

"I might be able to help you though, 'she continued, "Poppy is currently the medi-witch at Hogwarts. You know what I'm sure I can get her to come to my family's get together on Sunday. How about it?" Holding a breath, she waited for his answer, she could always tell him that Poppy loved him… but no she couldn't do that.. It wasn't right. If she could get them together, then all would be well.

"Would you do that? I mean its not like you have to, but would you mind doing that? I'd really appreciate it."

Seeing the way that Adian's face lit up at the prospect of meeting Poppy, Minerva was glad she knew that they would make it work.

"Of course I would."

And their conversation once more became a steady flow of words.

* * *

Albus had watched them for a while, and when he was satisfied that they weren't lover's he hatched a plan. A plan to woo Minerva.

Granted she claimed that she loved him, and the look in her eyes told him that it was the truth. She was still yet to find out how he felt about her.

Rules of engagement said that one must always give back what they received. Whether it was an material item, or not. Smiling Albus thought of another meaning to the word engagement. One that he found much more inviting to ponder on.

He wanted Minerva to be his wife, but he wouldn't count his chickens before they hatched. Yeah right, Albus added to the thoughts, he did hope that some where down the line Minerva would accept him as a Husband. Just not quite right now.

Yet what could he do for her? Should he see her as soon as she got back, or wait until morning? Realising that if he left it until morning she would probably retreat and hide behind a mask that hid her feelings. No he had to do it straight away, before she got the chance to properly get under control.

He had to surprise her… unsettle her…. That meant he would have to do something in her rooms. But what?

Something simple, yet something meaningful. Long ago he had asked her about what romantic gestures appealed to her. She had told him simple things that were from the heart. And then it came to him. The best plan to get Minerva into his arms so he could tell her he loved her.

* * *

(A/N) Happy Valentines Day to you all, these infuriating school computers will finally let me do this. Btw can anyone actually was a Beta reader does, I see the word brandied about all the time and the best I can come up with is that they're a correction reader, is this right?

(A/N I) I'm currently suffering from severe lack of sleep, anything that is wrong I blame that for it.

* * *

**Banana Princess: Thanks; you know I'm really new to writing and I didn't think I had a writing style, glad that you like it anyhow.**

**TartanLioness: I agree poor Minerva, I'm glad that my mum doesn't but into my life like that, mind you she doesn't actually want to know about it, so I guess that's different.**

**AdandMMforever: Thank you so much for your continued reviews, they really make my day. I suppose Albus does seem a little dense but then when isn't anyone from the male race dense? I'm yet to find one…..**

**Intelligent Witch: Thanks for your review, I'm glad that you think it's a good start. I hope the rest is just as good then.**

**Lady Urguentha: well now that a few more chpts are up I guess you can tell what happened next lol.**

**Kayjaylc: Don't worry ADMM all the way! Couldn't ever consider something else.**

**Always Hopeful: I love the pen name, very optimistic, I'm glad that you liked it, and I hope you like the rest as well.**

**TabbyKit: Fair enough I don't think I'm very good at writing these out either; it made me happy that you took the time to review anyway.**

**Lou. McGonagall: Pressure all you like, it's a proven fact that I work much better under pressure. Though I always leave things to the last minute so I don't remember not having pressure. **

**Bogus7: I hope that you still want more after this. **


	5. Death's Trip

Not again!

Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?

Disclaimer: if only, if only, if only………

Chapter dedicated to a great friend Sana…. the person who read this story second after my cat Bella, where would we be without fantastic friends and pets?

Chapter Five: Death's trip (Sana wanted to name it)

* * *

It was quite a reasonable time that Minerva arrived back at Hogwarts. She had kind of been dreading coming back tonight. Albus Dumbledore still needed to be faced; yet what she was going to do about it she didn't know. She understood he didn't feel the same way, but how would this affect their friendship. She could live with out his love, but not with out his friendship. That was of cause something they would have to discuss. Albus, she knew, would want to talk this through, regardless of what she said otherwise. It was futile to go against Albus if he wanted something. 

Muttering her password, the portrait swung open, going inside she decided that this would be best dealt with in the morning when she would have had time to think things through, and be better in control of her emotions.

She had every intention of going to bed, until she saw it.

The single blood red rose, perfect in every way, placed upon her white cotton sheets.

Walking over to her pillow, she marveled at how beautiful the rose was contrasting against the white.

There was a note she realised.

"Who… ?" she questioned out loud, yet she already knew within her heart. It could only be from one person, Albus. Moments later this was a proven fact as she broke the seal and read.

_My dearest Minerva_

_Please forgive an old man for his blunder. I had received a large shock at having my own fantasies come true. Please come and join me in my rooms, regardless of what time it is when you get back._

_Albus_

Fantasies? About her? Kissing Him? Hope flared inside of her that he, Albus, might return her feelings after all.

Yet he didn't say anything about loving her she thought being analytical again.

But then again he never said that he didn't either she reminded herself.

Was it enough though? Should she go to his rooms? What if it was his way of saying that he just wanted a little dalliance with her? Could she live with that if it was?

"NO!" she muttered forcefully, she would live with his friendship, if not love, but a meaningless relationship of that sort would kill her. (She didn't realise, as she would have in her normal state of mind, that Albus would never suggest such a thing)

Well she thought, as she gathered all her Griffindor courage, there is only one-way to find out. That was to go to Albus' room and see what he had to say. Maybe…

Shaking her head she marched out the portrait, who was sick of being disturbed so much in one day, and down the corridor to Albus' rooms.

Albus had been sitting in his front room rehearsing what he was going to say to Minerva. He had seen her arrive at the gates, and enter in to the grounds. Hopefully if all went well she would be coming to his rooms very soon.

After Half an hour though he had started to worry, what if she wasn't coming? What if it really had been a mistake, perhaps he had read too much into her actions.

_Another hour passed….._

He was startled out of his thoughts with an almost frantic knock on his door, smiling he went to the door to open it, thinking that perhaps he had unsettled her a little to much.

But it wasn't Minerva at his door ….

It was a panic stricken Poppy. She was muttering under her breath, disjointed and half formed words were all that penetrated Albus' stupor when he heard the first word, Minerva…..

After a few moments where they both stood there wide eyed, and in Poppy's case muttering, Albus drew himself together. If Minerva was in trouble he would have to be there. Noticing Poppy once more Albus decided that she had to be in the infirmary. He was about to begin running down the halls, when Poppy commanded him to stop.

"Albus, Stop. She is not in the infirmary I couldn't move her…. She is… She is at the bottom of the steps which lead from her rooms to up here."

Albus' had barely stopped before racing off again to help Minerva. He didn't even freeze when he saw her as a crumpled lump at the bottom of the staircase, blood bleeding profoundly from a cut on her head. Once he had raced down the stairs very nearly falling himself in his haste he didn't know what to do. Should he move her if her neck was broken?

Poppy had just arrived at the top of the stairs when Albus called to her, "Poppy do you know if her neck is broken?"

Poppy who had started to hyperventilate at the sight of Minerva again, rushed down the stairs to join Albus next to Minerva.

"No, I don't, I saw her and panicked… I didn't think what so ever" she replied whilst completing a few diagnostic spells.

As the tip of her wand flared yellow, she had started to mutter "Mobilicorpus" but Albus had already picked Minerva up when he had heard Poppy's sigh of relief.

"She is less likely to be hurt further by hitting any walls or having her neck unsupported", Albus justified and began to follow Poppy as she made her way to the Infirmary.

Minerva's gash was bleeding all over Albus' shoulder as he carried her quickly through Hogwarts, he didn't notice though. What he did notice was how right it felt to hold her, granted he wished that it was under different circumstances, but now that they had discovered that Minerva was not as injured as she had first looked it was okay to dream a little he told himself.

Before he could drift into his dreams too much he reminded himself that Minerva in all likeliness would have concussion, and with that meant the possibility of her falling into a coma. Tightening his grip on her ever so slightly, Albus quickened his pace, and with in bare moments later he was placing her gently on a bed.

Poppy had by now, thankfully, gotten her panic and worry over her Best friend under control. Due to this her hands now only had a slight tremor in them as she started to heal to large cut on the forehead first. Once she had finished with that one she started to tend to the more superficial cuts on Minerva's legs and arms.

Albus however just sat by and watched the medi-witch do what she knew best how to do. He had conjured a chair soon after placing Minerva on the bed, and knowing that he wouldn't be much help to Poppy he moved out of her way by sitting down.

After giving Minerva a Blood replenishing potion, that would thicken her blood which would have thinned out to compete with the loss of blood from earlier, she told Albus all the could do was wait for her to wake. She could induce her to wake, but it could cause more damage than had already occurred, and heighten the possibility of coma after she had gone back to sleep.

* * *

A/N Rite well I didn't actually plan on posting this today, it was only becoz I gave blood two days ago that I had a large amount of time on my hands, due to the fact I don't bleed fast and stopped bleeding 4 times, to think about this chapie. I had originally planed to finish this by my birthday, today, but schoolwork dictated other ideas. So it may be another week before this is finished or more, not much longer tho.

* * *

Please R R! if you think its crap tell me please

* * *

**Lou. McGonagall: I agree he shouldn't stand there, but when I asked my cat, the evil thing she is, she thought it was best if Albus stood there. So I had to comply with her wishes or she'll make my life hell. Thanks so much for your continued support, its what makes me keep updating!**

**TartanLioness: I love people finding out by accident that feelings aren't one sided, and I love to awkward moments afterwards, but for some reason my subconscious had other ideas over the whole awkward moments, maybe one later… hmm…**

**Bogus7: I know what you mean. I didn't even think of doing Mad Eye tho. Still I'm glad that you think the story's different without it, and that your still wanting more lol… keep reading and please review.**

* * *


	6. The Aftermath

Not again!

Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?

Disclaimer: if only, if only, if only………

Chapter Six: The aftermath

* * *

It was the middle of the next day when Minerva awoke with a pounding headache that she couldn't understand the reason for. Looking around she took in the white walls of the infirmary, somewhat bemused. What on earth was she doing in the infirmary, she thought, and why is Albus asleep on the chair next to my bed? She added when she saw the Headmaster slumped down, asleep, in the high backed, cushioned chair that highly resembled the one in his office.

It wasn't until when she felt a slight twinge of pain in her lower back she remembered the night before. She had been going to go talk to Albus while in her preoccupied state; the stairwell had decided to change on her. As she wasn't paying attention, her normally very good balance was thrown of course and she had fallen. That was the last thing she remembered until now.

As much as she wanted answers, she was reluctant to disturb Albus from his slumber. She knew that he must have been really tired to actually fall asleep in a chair, she was the only one out of the two capable of that feat.

Often much to her chagrin she would fall asleep on his lounge after a particularly hard day. And Albus, always the gentleman would remove her shoes, place a blanket over her and this would be how she found herself in the morning. He always used to exclaim that his couch must be particularly comfy if she preferred it to her own bed.

Yet as it turned out however she didn't have to wake Albus after all. He woke himself soon after she had begun her reminiscing of her sleeping habits. She had to admit he looked really cute when he had just woken up.

Albus was looking around without really seeing anything or taking anything in. Suddenly however he jerked into alertness and his gaze slid over her slowly. When it reached her face and eyes though he was up in an instant, leaning over her, it was then that he softly and ever so gently brushed his fingertips over her cheekbones. He absently traced the high, fine boned structure whilst his eyes searched deep into hers.

Albus broke the silence first;

"Minerva I -"

He never got to tell her though because at that moment Poppy came into the enclosed area. He quickly sat back down, even though he suspected Poppy knew that he had feelings for Minerva, he didn't want to flaunt it just in case the perceptive witch didn't know already. Especially when he didn't know how it would work out for the two of them.

Poppy however merely glanced his way before going over and hugging Minerva gently. She chided her friend with a anxious smile for sliding down the banister like a first year. The look that she gave her though clearly said, 'if you ever do something like that again I will kill you, if you don't die first'. Then leaning over once again she hugged Minerva once more.

Not usually someone who accepted all this mollycoddling, Minerva stayed still and didn't refuse Poppy's affection. She knew that Poppy was simply reassuring herself and it was something that she needed to do. And besides Minerva did like to feel loved and appreciated once in while.

"Minerva, I only need to fix up a few more things, I would have done them before but I needed you to tell me where the main points of the problem is and for that you needed to be awake. I would have made you wake by inducing you but I didn't think that it was a good idea, as it would have increased your chances of falling into coma. So if you will excuse us headmaster." she finished with a pointed look at Albus.

Taking the hint Albus left the two witches to get everything sorted out. Perhaps he thought as he made his way back to his chambers it was a good opportunity to sort out his own feelings. Seeing Minerva hurt had scared the living daylights out of him, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

She would have never lost her balance if she wasn't preoccupied and he knew with out a doubt that he was the one who had preoccupied her thoughts. He also knew that if Minerva ever heard such a thought, she would absolve him of all guilt claiming that she should have never taken all of her awareness from her surroundings. The knowledge of what she would say only lessened the guilt slightly.

Looking his watch, the one that only he could understand with the moving planets, he realised that an hour had already passed.

It was a good thing that it was the weekend, and therefore he was not obligated to go to any of the meals with the student body he thought. As it was he had already missed breakfast and lunch, it was most likely he would miss dinner as well he thought while making his way back down to the infirmary to be once more with Minerva. Maybe they would finally have their talk, the one that should have happened after the kiss last night.

* * *

"Okay Minerva I think that's just about it", Poppy said as the last vertebrate slid back into place. As it happened Minerva felt an easing of pain and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Minerva, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what Poppy?" was Minerva's cautious reply, until she knew what it was exactly it only served her purpose to warily approach what ever it was Poppy wanted to know.

"About Adian. What happened, did he make passes at you? Is he in love with some one? Is he married?"

It all came out in a rush of words, but Minerva heard them perfectly. She was glad that Poppy wasn't about to question her about Albus, because to be honest she didn't quite know where they were. The rose last night, the look before that had gone straight into her soul, no she couldn't honestly say where they were right now except that they were at a crossroads, a time of change.

"Yes" she replied somewhat tactlessly and it wasn't until she saw Poppy's pained response to her answer she realised how it sounded. In an attempt to rectify her mistake she started again.

"No he didn't make any passes, No he isn't married, but yes he is in love. No wait Poppy hear me out", she added as Poppy had started to get up to leave, "He is in love with you, he told me straight out. We got onto the subject of where the dinner was leading and he told me that it couldn't go further than friendship, as he already loved someone. I asked who and he told me you! Poppy he loves you, no one else, isn't that fantastic?"

The look of soul felt joy that radiated from Poppy's face was all the answer that she needed.

"I guess that I will be going to your family get together tomorrow after all", then she looked shrewdly at Minerva, "Did you ask Albus yet?" she asked.

Minerva hadn't asked Albus yet, it had completely skipped her mind, she could hear exactly what her mother would say about that if she knew!

"No, I well,.. Completely forgot about it."

"Well Minerva, you know that I can't go until you ask Albus. So damn well hurry it up!". Minerva knew full well that Poppy would go tomorrow regardless of if she asked Albus or not because the prospect of once more meeting up with Adian, who she now knew loved her back was too important. This was her way of trying to get Minerva to ask Albus to her family get together.

It was at this moment that a child, whom Minerva recognised as a second year, stumbled into the infirmary limping, and with an arm bleeding heavily. The glistening white bone was protruding from the cut, a testimony of how deep the slice was.

Sighing Poppy got up from the edge of Minerva's bed and with her wand at the ready went to sort out the problem. Damn Broomsticks.

**

* * *

**

**Augusta: its nice to see some one new reviewing thank you so much, and I guess this should explain what happened. **

**Galadriel Hermione Potter: thanks for the advice, your rite I don't want it taken down, I hadn't even thought about the rating, and if I had I wouldn't have known what to rate it any way. Thanks for the review as well.**

**AdandMMforever: I could never kill off her! Even though I am partial to the stories that do, I couldn't do it myself at least I don't think I could. ****I was going to draw out the whole jealous thing with albus but I'm kinda on a dead line with this story. Also I didn't think it would look that great on Adian if he was tagging Minerva along and still loving Poppy at the same time, Seems kinda wrong to me at least.**


	7. The Unadorned Truth

**The Unadorned Truth**

**Pairings : well that's self explanatory…. ADMM… (a little PPOC)**

**Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only……. **

**

* * *

****A/N: right well I know that this has been a long, (looks around guiltily) okay very, very long time coming… but like all human beings I have my excuses. **

**First, my mouse stopped working, then my keyboard. I tried to steal my sisters, and I only managed to get hit (repeatedly) for my troubles. I eventually had to save it all… then stick the damned recovery disk in the stupid thing, so I lost everything that I didn't save before hand… lucky most of it I could salvage onto my USB or UBS (I can never get it right) thing. **

**Apart from that I also had my end of course uni exams… and not to mention my half yearly's for normal year 12.… shudder …. extension maths… shiver…. **

**Right well now that's off my chest… onwards and downwards…. Your quest for the new chapter starts … right … about …. (drum roll) ….**

……**NOW!**

* * *

Minerva was however asleep when he arrived back to his place beside her bed in the hospital wing.

For a few moments he just stared. She was so beautiful, it was almost ethereal. She was like a goddess; such beauty didn't belong in this world. Perfection was just a start.

He had to wake her however.

They had to talk about what had been going on in the past couple of days. So careful not to startle her into consciousness he placed his palm on her forehead and gently stroked her hair until she woke groggily. It was a small fantasy, a whim he had to fulfill.

"Albus?" she asked softly as green eyes met blue. He still stroked her hair absent-mindedly and she reveled in the pleasure of it.

"Yes Minerva?" he replied in tones as gentle as hers were soft. Was this it? he was thinking. Was this the moment he was to tell her that he loved her? Would it be considered taking advantage of her in her present state if he did? She may physically be almost fine but was she mentally?

Maybe he shouldn't make the first move then, he should leave it to her. But if he did then maybe it would never come out at all.

Minerva was looking at Albus expectantly, it was then he realised that she must have said something. Why did his thoughts have to override his attention like that?

Could he bluff his way through? No, that wouldn't work. If he wanted to declare his feeling to her then he would have to be straightforward.

Minerva didn't quite understand the look that Albus was giving her; it was as if he could see straight through her, it was calculating as if he was gauging something about her. She had only asked a simple question "Would you like to go to my family get together with me tomorrow?" Surely it wasn't that hard to decide? Simply a yes or no would suffice.

Maybe he was trying to decide what her intentions were by inviting him along? What were her intentions exactly though? Yes she loved him, but was it too soon to ask him to meet her family? What if he really did only want a bit of dalliance, what if she had read to much into his words. Sometimes you could over analyse things and end up at the wrong end of the stick, she had learned that knowledge from unfortunate previous experiences.

"Minerva, I love you…" Albus had figured that he had to tell her. He couldn't be more straightforward than he was within those four words. The four words that were going to make or break any change of a possible relationship, that is, the one that he wanted to have with every fiber of his being. Namely a non-platonic one.

Minerva had drawn in a quick breath. To hear those words stated so bare, so unadorned was a shock to her system. It was unexpected, especially from someone so well versed in enunciating fluently the flowery words that suited poems. She could almost physically feel the raw emotion in his voice as he said the words, and if she couldn't feel that, then she could definitely see it in his eyes. She realised in that moment that she had a power over him, a power she didn't quite know what to do with but reciprocate.

Yet she never got to say the words aloud as Albus lent over and slanted his lips across hers. Minerva was the one who deepened the kiss thinking if she couldn't say it out loud then she could tell him by her actions. And by her actions she did.

"Tell me" Albus demanded when they had broken the passionate kiss for air

His hands were framing her face, layers of resolve had shed from both of them. He knew that Minerva loved him, any doubt that he harbored had evaporated from his mind when she had responded to his kiss like that. But he had to hear it, he had to have her admit it out loud, because then she couldn't' go back. She couldn't hide behind her façade.

She knew instantly what he wanted to hear. The was no hiding it from him, he was skilled at legilimancy after all, and although he wouldn't use it consciously on her, he would still see her stronger thoughts and emotions on the outer side of her mind.

"I love you, only you Albus."

He was amazed at the warm feeling that was enveloping his body, spreading from his inside to out. He hadn't realised how much he wanted, no, needed to hear those few words. And once again he covered those few scant inches between them for a equally hungry and passionate kiss.

When he broke the kiss that was both heaven and hell. He pulled out his wand and enlarged the bed so that they could sit comfortably side by side.

* * *

"Albus, you know I asked you earlier, but for some reason kiss you seemed not to hear me. Would you like to come to my family get together. Its alright, I understand, if you don't want to. They can be a little overwhelming at times, especially my mum. She has been trying to set me up for sometime now and if she saw you coming with me she will undoubtedly start the twenty questions."

"Minerva I would love nothing better than to go with you to your family get together, after all I don't plan on letting you go anytime in this life time, or for that matter any other, but if you would rather that I didn't go right now to meet them, then that's okay".

Minerva thought about that, the idea that Albus wasn't leaving her and the hidden hint at marriage had not gone past her either. It both pleased and frightened her at the same time. She had never been one to commit her self to anything indefinitely, yet this was what she wanted and the idea of having everything she had dreamed of opened the possibility of it disappearing as well. Yet she had already reached out and grabbed what she wanted, there was no backing out now because then it would disappear sooner rather than later, or if hopes came true, not at all.

She was quiet for so long Albus started to panic, had he been to presumptuous? He knew that it wasn't his going with her to the get together which was making her think so long. She would have never of asked if she didn't want him to go, it just wasn't the kind of person she was.

It was his hidden question that was causing her silent debate. Was she afraid of commitment? Or was it just that she hadn't really thought about the future? He could understand that because all of this had happened really fast, not to mention that she was also injured which meant she wasn't entirely herself.

Maybe he should have waited. Yet as his reasonable mind thought it he knew that he couldn't have waited, he needed to know if there was going to be a tomorrow because if there wasn't he had to know before he got to carried away dreaming.

After a pause that seemed like eons to Albus she finally answered him.

"Yes Albus, yes" and she snuggled closer to his warm body.

It was all she said but it was enough. Elation spread like a bushfire through him over her answer. They would have a future; she would still be here beside him in the years to come. He knew they would in months to come talk about marriage, but until then they would simply know that it was where they were heading. It was enough for him right now to know it was coming down the path to them. _Them__… _they were a partnership now, more than they were ever before and he liked it.

She felt the tremor that flowed through him at her words, she couldn't think of another way to put it. Yes seemed to cover every thing that he hinted at, and she knew he would understand the meaning behind that one itty-bitty little word.

And so they sat. They missed their third meal that day, dinner, but they didn't care. They were too wrapped up in their own little world where everything worked out for the better. A place where anything was possible.

* * *

That was how Poppy found them hours later, she knew that she should have gone in and told them Minerva needed rest before tomorrow. But she could do it, so she quietly crept away to call it a night and to her dreams of Adian whom she would see tomorrow. By god she hoped Minerva was right when she said that he loved her. It would kill her to find out otherwise tomorrow when her hopes were setting up high expectations.

Yet as a wise man once said, " Tomorrow is another day, deal with it when it comes and not before". And at that she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

It was late when Albus finally noticed the time. He had been preoccupied with the charming and very attention demanding, by no fault of her own, woman beside him. As it was he had only noticed because she had started to yawn a great deal and her head would slightly fall forward before she would jerk it up right in an attempt to stay awake. He cursed his foolishness over not noticing it sooner, and she would have to be very tired over the stress that was placed on her body in the last day.

He still had one question thought that he needed her to answer for him. His damned curiosity wouldn't leave him alone over the matter. He had to know who the young man was. He knew full well that it wasn't one of her brothers, so perhaps a cousin or old school friend? Although he was sure of Minerva and the way she felt, he also had to make sure that there was no other competition over her. He would see to it that there was no mistake over who she was with.

"Minerva, I'm sorry but I have to ask… who was it that you went out to dinner with." to lighten the mood he added " I want to make sure that the droves of men following you know your very must taken."

Minerva had been expecting this question for a while now, and had already decided that she should tell Albus everything from her mother setting her up, to Adian and Poppy. She would need his support tomorrow with both of the situations. Today, she amended with a look at her watch, although it was only just.

She knew that Albus wasn't being insecure, he knew her too well for that, not to mention that he himself was far too confident by nature for insecurities. He was simply curious. Sometimes he could be worse than a cat, and he by now, must be running low on his seemingly endless stash of nine lives.

And so she proceeded to tell Albus every thing that had gone on in the last few days. It was a hell of a lot to tell considering Minerva usually lead a very normal uneventful life before now. Some how she couldn't see it being uneventful anymore with Albus, he was very spontaneous and even the way he dressed was something that was eventful every day.

Albus was definitely a man who lived in the moment. If she didn't know better she would have put it down to his continuous consumption of sherbet lemons over the years, excess sugar could addle brains. But she did know better, and knew full well that Albus had always been classified insane. You know what they said there is a fine, very fine line between a genius and insane, Albus had crossed that line a long time ago.

When she finished telling him her tale, Albus could finally add in the missing pieces of the last few days. The puzzle now made sense to his estranged mind. It often seemed to wander off periodically at times especially when he was tired. He had tried to stop it before with little or no success, so now he just let it wander around within his thoughts. At the moment however it was linking together, the looks and actions between Adian and Minerva, as well as reminding him it had been a couple of hours since his last sherbet lemon.

Calling it a night he walked Minerva to her rooms, well carried her until she threatened adorn his face with large fixations, because she didn't want to sleep again in the hospital. the sickly, blindingly bright white washed walls of the infirmary reminded her of after the war where many of her friends died within similar surroundings.

**

* * *

****A/N okay I had some trouble writing that one, I persevered though and this is the end result. I changed it around so much, but I am still not sure if I'm entirely happy with it. …..Tell me what you think… a big, BIG thank you to Lady Urquentha, Augusta, and Sola**

**The holidays start in two days… because some stupid person thought that year 12 should come back for the last two days even though they haven't been at school, apart from completing exams for the past two weeks. Honestly these people call themselves our teachers? **

**As usual don't flame me over your petty dislike of ADMM, I'm not going to take much notice of it. (cough) Laura… (cough) I do believe that your meant to actually read a story before you flame them. Least you have something to write about rather than resort to lame, old nicknames…. Anyways… anything else… don't be afraid to drop a line… I don't bite… much…**


	8. eight

**Caffeine Fixes, and Decisions **

**Pairings : well that's self explanatory…. ADMM… (a little PPOC)**

**Summary: Minerva's mum try's to set her up again, in the hope of finding her a husband. Question is who's the hubby-to-be?**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only……. **

**A/N: Okay… would you believe that I actually finished this story? I did I truly did, and then you know what… I was sitting in Hyde park in the city, and it hit me… I completely forgot about something I had noted in the 2nd chpt. But not only that I also realised what I wrote was kind of superficial as well… there wasn't really any depth to it…. All it contained was pure fluff.. Well maybe a little bit more… but it had no… substance? **

**Anyway.. The point is that what I wrote was cannibalized and changed completely.**

**But oh well, some people have also suggested a few things to me… so I think I might incorporate them into this story because they are really good ideas. Anyway… This chapter and most likely even more so the next chapter, which I am currently working on, are the result of lack of sleep and an induced high, courtesy of sugar. **

* * *

It was early morning when Minerva awoke. She had been so tired last night that she had thought she would sleep like the dead. She had not though, her mind was active and running in circles even if her body, physically couldn't. Her thoughts mainly centered on today.

This family get together was making her nervous, an emotion that she had not felt since she had first started teaching. The knowledge that Albus already knew what her mother would be like only lessened the nerves slightly. Also what was she going to do with Adian and Poppy? Did she just introduced them and let them do the work, or was she to quietly tell Adain that Poppy loved him before hand?

Deciding that it was all to confusing and that she couldn't think clearly until she had consumed her daily caffeine intake of the morning, she resolved to push it out of her mind until later. Pulling on her normal everyday robes, she could get into something else later; she made her way down to the great hall or breakfast, or to be more specific, coffee.

Albus, however had slept like a log all night and was currently still sleeping. His subconscious was showing him what his conscious could not.

That is, he was dreaming about her, he now recognised the look in her eyes when she first saw him walk into a room. He could understand now the reason behind the slight blushes that coloured her cheeks at random intervals, or when people suggested that they would make a perfect couple.

He awoke to the sound of Fawkes screeching like a cut snake over an owl, which had come to deliver a letter to Albus, and decided to rest for a while on his perch. Muttering about stupid birds he sat up, pulled the sheets back and went to see what the exhausted owl had to say for itself.

Minerva had by now finished drinking her normal 2 cups of coffee and was starting on the third. She was beginning to feel more like her normal, conscious self. Today was obviously a good day, because sometimes it took up 4 cups before she felt even remotely like being able to communicate let alone actually think about anything without mixing things up. She was only just starting to ponder on the situation, or would be situation of today, when Poppy wandered sleepily into the hall through a wooden side door.

She allowed her friend the courtesy of having a cup of coffee before she stared to ask her questions and brainstorm on what they were going to do. Poppy suggested that Minerva simply introduce them, and she would do the rest.

She was still unsure as to if Minerva was correct when she said that he loved her, but it was about time she told him. Even if he didn't reciprocate, then maybe she could move on. Good or Bad, he was going to know before nightfall.

That was how Albus found them and hour and a half later. Sitting close, side-by -side together, discussing different topics.

* * *

He walked up to Minerva, happily swung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently before sitting down in his customary chair next to her. He was completely unaware that the few, groggy students who had arrived to breakfast early, had noticed the exchange between their Headmaster and Deputy and were staring at them as if they were seeing things.

Minerva was a little flustered at the open display, but warmed to know that he was not embarrassed to do so, excused herself from the conversation with Poppy and turned gracefully in her chair to face him.

"Good morning, I trust that you slept well?" she offered in way of greeting. It was then that she noticed the parchment within his clenched hand. She raised her eyebrow elegantly to silently ask a question, she wasn't entirely sure about the expression on his face when he looked back down towards the letter in his hand.

"Sleep? I suppose you could call it that, though a certain raven haired temptress fancied herself as a key player within my dreams and refused to leave."

Smiling inwardly at his jest, she realised once again how much she missed this comradeship within relationships.

"Well that is most unfortunate, I hope you told her that your taken, if not I might have to join you within your dreams to set this temptress straight." she jested back, but her eyebrow was still raised in question, and she knew that he was simply stalling.

Sighing, he resigned himself to tell her, she needed to know and would help him make his decision. Granted he already knew what he really wanted to do, the question was if she wanted him to go.

Standing up and pushing his chair back, he drew Minerva up from her own after tucking the letter into his pocket. Now was not exactly the right place to have this conversation and he led her towards a drawing room off to the side of the hall.

Most people didn't even know that this place existed, he himself had only used it twice before and it was never in the same place twice. He had only known it was there now because it had appeared as he walked past it earlier.

Once they were both within the room, Albus took out the letter once more and started.

"Minerva, there is something that I have to ask you about. Your brother might have told you already that Lloyd Beruna is retiring, and well the council would like it if I took over his position as Minister of Magic. However I don't have to, but… Perhaps it would be easier if I did. What I mean to say is that it might look a little strange if the Headmaster and Deputy have a relationship. I already know that the school board doesn't mind, actually they seemed to know about us long before we did, but if I did take this position it would save you from a great deal of questions."

To say Minerva was speechless was an understatement. Yes she had know that Lloyd was retiring and if she was honest with herself she should have known that Albus would have been a good choice with his close ties and influence within the wizardry world. Yet she hadn't given the situation much though really.

Yet something told her that Albus didn't really want to do this, and was only giving this consideration out of respect for her reputation and privacy. She knew that this would become headline material and would rather it not, but she also knew that it would eventually die down.

"Albus, something tells me that you would rather not take this position. If you really want to take it, then by all means do. But don't do it just for me okay?"

Minerva was completed at a lost as to what happened next. All that she knew was that one moment she had said something and the next she was tightly encircled by Albus' arms with no conscious knowledge of how she got there.

Albus had always know that Minerva was perceptive, but faced with the direct evidence of just how perceptive she was left him astounded. The way that she could pick everything up from only a few words and body language, which could be so deceptive, was down right amazing. Not to mention how she had turned the tables and assured him that it was okay to stay as Headmaster, a position he couldn't ever really imagine leaving without a great deal of regret.

"Minerva you have no idea how much I had hoped you'd say that, I don't really want to leave but I thought you should at least have the option open for you-"

Minerva however was touched by his concern over her questionable reputation, she wasn't picture perfect and knew it, but she had to stop him before he started again. She pulled out of his embrace and looked him pointedly in the eye as she said,

"Albus, I don't want you to leave. In fact if you ever do leave it had better be only for either a holiday or retirement. Whatever ruckus is dug up over our relationship, I don't honestly care about it. It will become old news fast, and die out so quick, you wouldn't believe it ever happened in the first place."

"Ah Minerva, ever the voice of the wise" he stopped to chuckle softly before continuing whilst wrapping his arms around her again, " Where on earth would I be without your wise expertise… I suppose I would not be where I am now, and believe me, where I am now is possibly the best place ever, that is in your arms."

"Well Mister… you had never ever forget that.. (she paused for a dramatic effect), I am responsible then for who you are, and therefore I am your creator and, (another pause) _Master.__"_

"Well… I always was a sucker for dictating women, just as long as you don't delegate my punishment away to some one else. I might have to behave myself then…." he said in mock seriousness.

She was enjoying their exchange but it was time to get back to the hall, most of the students would be there now she realised looking at her watch.

"Albus, I do believe that we should start getting back right now, the student body should mostly be there by now."

With that, hand in hand, they walked out the door. They realised with detachment that they had been transported into the north tower. When they closed the door it materialised from view, most likely to appear in some other part of the Castle. With a resigned sigh over the fact that they now had to travel so far to go back to where they had originally started, they began walking.

**

* * *

A/N I just realised the line "never in the same place twice" sounds remarkably like a line from Aladdin and the King of Thieves… have no idea who said it but I'm pretty sure some one did… so I guess I just add this onto my growing tab of 'I don't own this… but I wish I did…'. well, just in case that no-one did say it already… Then I declare IT'S MINE! And anyone who wishes to use it (lol it's a great line admit it) … well, they are most welcome…. Just please, I want to feel important so quote me please? If I knew how to do one of them cool copy write things, I would do one right here and have Cassandra (2005) after it…I know that it looks nothing like it but … use your imagination people its what we are here for!**

**As always …. Reviews make my day…..**

**P.S That however doesn't mean that I'm going to bother with pointless flames over petty dislikes of ADMM. Grow up people! **

* * *

**TartanLioness: Never fear, I not going to bite one of my reviewers, which by the way thank you very much for taking the time to do. It seemed a little bit too clichéd for Albus to go into long flowery speeches because of who he is. I wanted something a little different even if it had been done before.**

**Solatira: Thanks so much.. Your reviews mean a lot to me, so I'm glad you liked it. As for the 20 questions… I can't pinpoint where I put that… but I think its safe to assume that it was metaphorical, mainly because it's just an expression that I use a lot.**

**Intelligent Witch: Yeah I love it when they are all 'snugly' as well. And as for a schoolies break… You have no idea! I just have to wait however till the end of the year… School Holidays will just have to pacify me for now. Thanks for the review and reminding me that I do have a break in the future… no matter how far away lol.**

**Esb: well I truly hope that you still love the story after this chpt… thank you so much… your doing wonders for my ego (lol). No really, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sana: You know you could have just told me! But I'm flattered that you chose to review! I like what you suggested, and I had thought of it myself. The only thing is I'm not sure I could pull it off without her parents sounding childish. They are adults, and Minerva is not a teenager or something. So I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chpt to see what I did with the idea. **


End file.
